


Wade Wilson, Merc With A Mouth, How The Hell Did You Steal Peter Parker's Heart?

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Ketamine Fairy. [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Denial of Feelings, Family Secrets, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Morning After, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Press and Tabloids, Strained Relationships, Wade Wilson's Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: After a media blaze of fire it's revealed that Peter Benjamin Parker, a previously unknown 17 year-old from Queens, is the secret lovechild of the Tony Stark.Plunged into the frenzy of celebrity life Peter is left fighting to maintain not only his basic right to privacy but also his sanity all while trying to get to know the man he had always looked up to and admired and the father he had always resented for abandoning him.(Pt.2 of Ketamine Fairy.)





	1. All Rolled In To One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

He wakes up to morning wood and an empty bed. A note in the pillow where Peter had been sleeping.

It's a phone number labelled in print-like handwriting ' _Call me if you're looking for a repeat session - Baby Boy._ '

The note makes Wade laugh and shake his head, the boy was mad to leave his number with Wade, but then again, the boy didn't know Wade well enough to know it was mad.

He's toying with his idea, playing with the idea of texting Peter but before he makes a decision his phone vibrates in his hand, a call.

Here is where we realises that he's a tad bit late to work and that he should probably get moving instead of daydreaming of Peter for the rest of his day.

* * *

Peter gets annoyed when he realises he's waiting for Wade to text. Annoyed that he's already so eager to hear from this stranger, because that's what he is really. A stranger.

He's annoyed that he's disappointed too, why doesn't he text him? Doesn't he want to see him again? Peter's mind spins with possibilities of why he hasn't texted yet.

If he missed the note, if his phone died or he's currently unavailable to text? Peter doesn't believe he's the type to be too busy to text. Maybe he's wrong.

He tries to be productive while also staring at his phone. Gets ready for Tony to pick him up, or maybe one of Tony's goons.

Somehow he doesn't see _the_ Tony Stark picking him up personally, that's not what billionaire's were known for.

Picking up their secret lovechild that have only met each other twice.

He's got his bag packed for his weekend stay at Tony's, they're trying out custody arrangements, Tony and his Aunt May, Peter thinks it's a little pointless considering he'll be eighteen in a few months but Aunt May asked him to try so he's trying, for May not for Tony.

May knocks on his door when he's back on his bed staring at his phone as if staring will make Wade text him.

"The car's outside." She says, popping round the door, Peter looks up from his phone and nods, half a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as she gives him a wink and disappears again. Groaning as he shoves his phone into his jean pocket, he climbs off of the bed and grabs his backpack, his suitcase already out by the door.

It was only going to be a few days, he could manage a few days, he doesn't believe himself when he says it. He repeats it and hopes that he'll eventually believe it.

May hugs him goodbye and declines coming downstairs with him, he knows she'll probably be crying soon, he hates this whole thing even more knowing that she's getting hurt, resents Tony even more, he picks up his bag and case and heads downstairs, it's a quiet Saturday morning with barely anyone around, the sleek black Mercedes Benz sticks out like a sore thumb, he ducks his head as he approaches the car.

Happy, Tony's personal whatever who Peter had met once or twice before, was waiting by the car, he was typing away on his phone until Peter cleared his throat, announcing his presence. He slips the phone away and looks at him, he looks like he'll smile but he doesn't.

"This everything?" He asks pulling the car door open and reaching inside, he presses something and the boot opens up.

"Yeah, this is everything. I'm not moving in so it's only a few things." Peter shrugs as he walks around the car and puts the stuff away, Happy watching from the driver's side, he looks like he wants to say something but doesn't, probably ask about what Peter thinks will happen when all the legal matters are sorted. He hopes it'll take awhile, long enough for him to turn 18 and to be able to choose he wants to live with. He doesn't want to leave May.

Happy pulls the backdoor open for him and waits for Peter to be seated and strapped in before he gets into the car and pulls away. He's a quick driver and they go through the city without difficulty, Peter stares out the window and watches the world disappear around him, the windows are tinted, he wonders if Tony's ever been in a car like this, they stop outside a sleek restaurant, the kind with a red carpet and press positioned outside, Peter wants to ask why they're here but before he can he sees why.

The doors open and out he comes, dressed in some suit that's price isn't worth thinking about, he's got his signature glasses on and he walks through the sudden crowd of reporters as if they don't exist, Peter had always wondered what it's like moving through a crowd of flashing lights and screaming voices, he didn't have to wonder anymore.

The day news broke that Tony's his dad the media found him and had followed him any and everywhere for the following weeks until Tony had managed to put a lid on it, Peter admits he'll always be thankful to Tony that he did that for him.

"Shove over, kid." The door's pulled open and Peter's scrambling over to the next seat as Tony climbs into the car and pulls the door shut all before a reporter can get a photo of the inside, he huffs as he sinks into his seat and leans back as Happy pulls away.

Peter stares at him, he's always confused around him. Unsure of how he's meant to act.

On the one hand he's _The_ Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy philanthropist he'd always wanted to be, ever since he was just a kid in school with Ned building Lego spaceships. The man he thought he knew everything about. The man he saw get destroyed by the press and tabloids but built himself higher and higher despite what the world thought. But on the other hand he's Tony Stark, the father who had abandoned him first when he was born and then again when his mum and dad had died, he's a man he knows nothing about. Tony Stark, the man he'd admired and the man he'd resented, all rolled in to one. It'd made for great future therapy sessions. Or a great cruel joke that he hadn't found the punchline for, yet.


	2. I Fucked Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Wade._

The note with Peter's number burns a hole in my trouser pocket as I walk into work.

I'm way past late at this point but I haven't bumped into a furious Stark yet so maybe he's late too?

The note grows to a frustrating reminder that I won't be able to text him until much later and even if I do get the chance to text him, it won't necessarily mean I'll be free to see him again for a while, not with Stark making me babysit his kid twenty-four-seven, starting today.

The fact I'd be babysitting him at all was already an exhausting thought, what the fuck was I going to do with a 17 year-old? What the fuck do 17 year-old's even do? Party? Play video games? Take drugs? Fuck? Fuck knows. The idea that I'd miss the opportunity to spend time with Peter was only adding to my dread of my new ' _assignment_ ' as Stark had put it when he told me of his plans.

I didn't get an option to back out of his proposal, firstly because he said he'd fire me if I didn't do as he said and secondly because he's paying me quite a nice bonus to keep his snotty kid out of trouble and paparazzi free.

But just because he sweetened the deal doesn't mean I'm not also sulking my butt off at the prospect of looking after - Fuck I can't even fucking remember what his name is? It rhymed with cheater, I'm sure of it. I try to think of a name that rhymes with cheater while I doodle over Politicians faces on the fronts of the newspapers laid out on my desk in front of me, I'm alerted that Stark and the kid have finally arrived for the grand tour and will be up in a little while, try to think of a name for the kid in the mean time.

It takes Stark and his Mini-Me an hour to get to our floor, I suppose Stark was giving him the grand tour. It's a tense hour for my floor though, everyone running back and forth over themselves to make sure the entire place is as shipshape as possible, I remain in my office, if Stark wants to fire me over a little mess then he can fire me all he wants, at least then I'd have time to rock Peter's world again.

Everyone's back at their desks and working when the elevator dings, the doors open and two of my finest men step out followed by Stark and - Of fuck me karma.

"Peter?" No fucking way! I nearly fall out my chair as I stare at the fucking kid walking besides Stark, looking both like a kid in a candy store and like the bastard son he is. I don't even know what to do as I gawp at him, why the fuck is Peter here? Why the fuck is here and Stark's kid - Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit balls hanging on fairy lights! What the fuck!

I'm all ready to jump out the fucking window when the door to my office is pushed open and in comes Stark in his stupid suit and glasses and -

We stare at each other and there's only panic between us, this can't be fucking happening. This can't be fucking happening! No, no, no, no -

"Peter, this is Wade Wilson, my head of security and the man who'll be staying with you for the week. Wade this is my - This is Peter." Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me! My brains fried as I mechanically reach my hand out for Peter to shake, he mirrors my actions as Stark appears oblivious to our awkward handshake and distraught looks.

Or rather he dismisses them as distaste at being paired off together.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wilson." His voice is all levels of hell rolled in one fiery pit of terror and damnation and it gives me a fucking _semi_! My hands fist as my knuckles go white as I try to keep from saying something very incriminating.

"Nice to meet you, Peter." I say as casually as I can as I go back to my desk, to partly hide my semi and partly because I don't know if I'm going to have a heart attack or not. Peter watches me move with an unreadable expression as Stark talks about the reasons why Peter needs a bodyguard and why he's chosen me. I feel like curling up and dying every times my skill set and how much experience I have is mentioned by Stark.

Judging from the way the tips of Peter's ears go red and his Adam's Apple bobs in his throat, he wishes for Stark to shut up as much as I do. It's after fifteen minutes of excruciating introductions and awkward small talk that Stark excuses himself to allow Peter and I to get a chance to talk. I can't decide if this is worst knowing we're alone or slightly better. I decide it's so much when Stark's left us and I'm left with Peter standing before my desk with a flushed face and dilated pupils.

Memories of last night far too fucking fresh to keep my thoughts clean as he chews his bottom lip and probably tries to think of something to say.

"So - " I start but have no idea where to continue to, trailing off as his eyes meet mine, letting his lip go as he perches against the edge of my desk, dirty thoughts flooding my mind quicker than I can ignore them, all the things I could do -

"Jailbait." I say quickly, trying to keep myself from acting on my thoughts, clearing my throat and shifting in my seat, Peter looks at me and there's a glare on his face.

"You came onto me." He says indignantly, crossing his arms over his puffed up chest, his glare turns into more of a pout and it makes me wish I could bend him over my lap right here and right now and show him exactly what coming onto him would look like.

"The club is 21 and over." I shoot back, my voice an angry hush as if we're at risk of being overheard, we are but not to the extent of needing to whisper, my response leaves Peter scrambling for an answer for a few seconds before huffing and sulking in silence. I smirk and lean back in my chair, triumphant.

"You must have known - ?" He begins, breaking the tense silence between us, looking at me all coy and quiet, such a brat. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose as I shake my head. It's fucking crazy that the fucking head of security didn't even recognise his fucking fuckity fucking client.

"I don't make a habit of looking into the personal life of my employer." I say, it sounds stupid given our circumstances but it hadn't failed me in the decade I've been doing this shit. Peter flashes a look of twisted amusement at my words but doesn't say anything himself, just looks around my office until Stark comes back, oblivious.

"So, Pete, I'll leave you in Wilson's capable hands until dinner, alright?" He says it as if Peter has a choice, he shrugs and goes to strew himself over my sofa. Stark gives me a curt nod before he leaves me to deal with the Antichrist.

I can feel the blue balls already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't being posted when I said it would be, I got really ill and then my laptop quit working so I've been going through a very slow writing and editing on my phone process


	3. You'll Live, Jailbait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

Peter lounges on the sofa, tantalising with his arms stretched and fingers linked together behind his head, his eyes shut with his long legs spread over the back of the sofa and on the armrest, a strip of skin exposed from where his top has ridden up over his naval, I can't resist staring at it every now and then as I fix up my paperwork before we can head off to wherever the jailbait wants to eat.

I'm hoping somewhere with enough of a rat problem for poison to plausibly end up in his food. He snores softly and it's the driving force behind my sudden jerking up from my chair and going to dump his backpack on him, waking him up with a groan as I walk back to my desk and retake my seat. He's watching me glaring with bleary eyes from his nap.

"Get a picture, it'll last longer." I sneer when he fails to say anything, just glares. I type away the last few email replies as he sulks and sits on the sofa properly this time, disappointingly covering up any bare parts of his body in the process. Maybe I should have taken a picture.

A disappointing price to have to pay to keep him from snoring in my office. Thankfully the kid doesn't bother me any further until I'm finished working and I ask him where he wants to eat, which is usually a simple affair but not if you're Tony Stark's Mini-Me apparently, the kid spends twenty minutes searching on his phone before he gets to his feet and simply smirks my way before heading for the door, I groan loudly and dramatically as I grab my wallet and shut off my work computer before following him out.

"Where're we going?" I ask as we wait for the lift to come up, he shrugs and scuffs his shoe against the carpet, I groan again and press the button calling for the lift several more times as if it'll speed up our wait time, Peter mutters about me being the actual kid which makes me glare at him, the pure audacity of this kid.

We step inside the elevator and press the ground floor button without incident, shockingly. Peter hums a stupid tune under his breath as we head down, I try and keep it out of my head but it's really fucking catchy and the prick has it flying around my head before we're even halfway down the building. We stop just a little past halfway for a load of corporate suits to get in, of course they know who Peter is so that sets the atmosphere really fucking nicely.

They get off on the next floor, either because that's where they were going or because they didn't feel super comfortable in jailbait's company, either way I'm glad to see them gone, even if it does mean Peter starts humming again, louder this time. It's like nails down a chalkboard the song is so catchy.

"You know I carry a gun, right?" I ask when we're nearing the end of our journey in this bottomless ride. He arches a brow at me and pauses in his humming, smirk written all over his face as he cocks his head and looks me up and down.

"And I thought you were just happy to see me." My filter for bullshit snaps and I hit the emergency stop on the lift and have jailbait's cute little ass shoved against the metal wall.

"Now I really think you're happy to see me." He says, smiling up at me with challenge in his eye as he grinds his fucking hips against mine! I hit him against the wall to knock him out of it but he just lets out a strained moan as if he's enjoying himself, the sick little fucker.

"Come on, Wade, you gonna fuck me?" And there is it, the flicker in his eye that gives him away, yeah he's trying to get under my skin but he wants it too, he wants me and he likes taunting me. I smirk back at him, cocking my head as I move my knee to push apart his legs, slide up and rub at the front of his pants, unable to deny that I enjoy the way his lips part and little moans of delight escape his lips. I let him work himself up, until he lost and only focusing on my knee's rhythmic movements.

I enact my revenge, I push the restart button and wait until the ding of the door signal we're on the right floor, I wait until the doors are a second from pulling open and then I back away from jailbait.

Leaving him at tipping point of his orgasm as I walk out of the lift as if nothing happened.

"You'll live, jailbait." I say as I hear his cry of fucker as he hurries to catch up to me, awkward as he tries to hide his obvious boner as we go.


	4. Rainfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Peter._

"Why are you acting like nothing happened?" I ask once we're seated in a small diner a couple hours from everything Stark, including the hounding flashes of the paparazzi he always seemed to have following him around. It's raining and we're in a booth by the window, I like the sound the rain makes colliding with the window. Soothing somehow, I miss May.

"Listen, jailbait, I'm not _acting_ like _anything,"_ Wade says as he slurps noisily on the vanilla ice cream shake he got, he's finished his mountain of fries and huge burger already. I roll my eyes at him and sink sulkily back into my seat, flicking fries around my plate as I do. Before all this Stark stuff - I don't finish the thought, knowing it'll only ruin my mood further.

"Awe, that's cute. You're actually pouting!" Wade says, grabbing a handful of my fries and shoving them into his mouth, I scowl at him, my eyes fixed on his. Fuck him.

"I don't pout!" I say my voice going a little higher than I'd like but Wade just grins wider as he chews up his stolen fries, more sadistic and reaches for another handful of my fries, dipping a couple into his shake as he leans back in his seat and stares at me with an amused grin on his face.

"I know you pout, Petey." His tone drops lower and I can't resist the shiver his words sends down my spine. I hate him!

"I know because I made you pout, remember?" He leans forward, drawing me closer as if he's about to tell me all the secrets of the world, I can't help but to draw closer as well, until we're both leaned into each other, inches apart.

"When I denied you my cock, Petey, remember?" I flush bright red and quickly pull back, crossing my arms over my chest as Wade beams at me and continues munching through his fries, eyes on mine the entire time. I hate what he makes me feel, like I'm all gooey on the inside.

It's when he makes a show of swirling his tongue around the paper straw of his shake and sucking up the dregs at the bottom until his cheeks hollowed out that I finally snap and throw a handful of fries at him, he laughs rather than reacts angrily and it only makes me more angry.

"Oh dear, Petey, did we miss your nap?" He asks sarcastically, picking up a fry, one by one, and putting it on his empty plate. I'm tempted to throw the remainder of my coke at him but the waitress comes over to give us our bill so I simply sulk and glare out the window at the rain that's slowly growing heavier. The sky a dark grey, a part of me just wants to disappear into the endless grey. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with Wade and the constant scrutiny of the press.

Apparently my sour mood doesn't spoil Wade's, or at least not enough for him to quit bugging me. After he's satisfied with his shake he moves on to asking irritating trivial questions, like what's my favourite colour and did I have a dog growing up. I snap at him to shut up when he asks if my school friends like having a Stark in their classroom. I'm never going to be Stark.

* * *

_Wade._

"Nu-uh-huh, no kiddies in the front seat," I say when jailbait tries to climb into the front with me once we're done at the diner and heading back into the city, much to Peter's obvious dread, he glares at me with a slightly shocked expression. I just grin back and wait for him to shut the front seat door and go to the back, he doesn't. He's just begging for a punishment.

"Only big boys are allowed to sit in the front, Petey." I say as patronising as possible as Peter suddenly glares at me and tries to get into the front seat, I duck under and reach across to push him out of the car again, he swears at me but I just file it away for later, not that there would be a later considering he's a fucking kid, Wade!

"Fuck you, I'm sitting in the front!" I gasp exaggeratedly at his use of language and even go as so far as slap my hands over my cheeks. He huffs and breathes heavier but he doesn't try to get back into the car, apparently understanding what a futile move it would be to do so.

"With language like that I should put you over my knee," I threaten, watching and delighting in the way Peter suddenly flushes and tries not to squirm under my eye but I see how his hormones work against him.

"I'll say it again, jailbait. Only good big boys are allowed to sit in the front with me, are you a good big boy, Petey?" I ask, enjoying the internal torment I was creating in the kid as he slowly began to realise that there was no way out of this situation without letting me win. Just a matter of how big of a win he would let me score.

"Yes," He spits through tightly gritted teeth, glaring at me with deep red cheeks and flushing neck and tips of his ears, he was so adorable with a blush.

"Yes, what?" I ask, leaning in close as Peter's eyes blazed and he glared at me so hotly that I was sure he'd just turn around and storm off, find his own way until I could find him and return him again.

"Yes, I'm a good big boy." Music to my ears and dick, I grin and stand straight again.

"Alrighty, in you get." I say, my eyes fixed to his flesh that was a shade of dark pink and darker red as he huffed heavily and climbed inside of the car. Sulking again as he put his seat belt on and I started the engine.


	5. Traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, enjoy ;)
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

_Wade._

We're stuck in traffic. Long, boring, slow traffic. The sky around us darkening to a cloudy grey black colour as the invisible sun began to set. It's raining harder now, blurring the vast amount of cars in front and behind us as well as besides us. Peter's slapping gum he found in my glove compartment besides me, loud and annoying and very fucking hard to ignore. Little dick.

I've already called Stark and told him the situation, he's not happy but not even _the_ Tony Stark could fix traffic. he pops a loud bubble right in my ear and looks out the window with a bored expression on his face, what I wouldn't give to take the expression away and replace it with - He's a kid though, no matter how big of a shit he is.

"I wonder how many people are getting sucked off in this jam?" He says suddenly without looking away from the window, I want to deck him immediately but settle instead for an obvious glare. In no reality where I avoid jail time do I want to be talking about sucking dicks with Peter Parker in a confined space.

"I wanna say lots, at least I _hope_ lots, better than just sitting and waiting. Has anyone every sucked you off in traffic before, Wade?" He turns to face me then, wide eyed and all innocent as he slaps the bubble gum between his lips and blows a large pink bubble out in front of me, I don't think I've had so many fucking sexual fantasies in the seconds that tick by as I stare at the little jailbaiting bastard fucker sitting in front of me.

"No, me neither. But - " He turns to face the dash, his back flush with the seat as he reaches his devil fingered hand inside of his trousers and moves obviously around until - Motherfucker! He undoes his fly and his button and produce the smooth pink head of his cock, a glimpse of his hairless shaft joins and I don't know if I want to break it off or suck it off.

"I have jacked off in traffic before, with a friend. We were high, he was nice," He smiles almost wistfully as he tightens up his grip around his shaft and slowly begins to stroke himself, I hate him! I hate him! I hate that I'm watching and I'm not even bothered that I'm watching! I hate that someone else jacked him off before I could and I hate that he has this much control.

"Ahh, that's nice," Peter starts, his breath already laboured as his thumbs brushing over the bead of precum on his head, smearing it down the underside of his pink shaft with a low moan, leaning his head back against the headrest with his eyes squeezed shut. The rain covers all other sounds. The inside of the car is hot as I stare at Peter's hand moving rhythmically up and down his shaft.

"I - " He swallows thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he turns his head and manages to open his eyes to focus on mine, a smile gracing his pink lips.

"I like teeth," He moans a little more whiny, it comes from the back of his throat and I can't think with how much I just wanna fuck him right here and right now all over again. But I stay fixed to my seat, watching the scene play out.

"Oh god! Ooh!" It's a strangled sort of high pitched whine that comes from his throat and his chest, needy and desperate as he pumps with shorter, quicker, jerky movements as his hips began to jerk upwards and his eyes squeezed shut again, his face still turned to me as I was torn between watching his face or his hands. Transfixed as Peter suddenly came, shooting spurts of cum onto his shirt and hand.

"Shit!" He pants after several moments of laboured breathing, his eyes hazy and dilated. He looks at his hand at his top and then flops his head back against the rest, his eyes falling shut again.

"Traffic's moving," Then I become aware of the horn blaring behind us and the strip of clear road ahead, I go onto autopilot as I start driving, aware of my own hard on straining inside of my pants as I do. Peter spending the rest of the car journey in a hazed out satisfied state. Little shit.


	6. Glass Houses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's a lil frustrated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Wade._

Stark greets us when we arrive at his little complex. Peter doesn't say much when we're inside and he says even less when it's just the three of us standing around Stark's kitchen, I'm running down the details of our day, more for security reasons than chitchat.

Once Stark's filled in my duty's done and I tell Peter that I'd see him tommorow morning, the motherfucker winks at me with a delight grin when daddy Stark isn't looking. I leave without smacking him, which is really a great accomplishment.

I drive home with the windows rolled all the way down, going way too fast to be safe. The car fills with the smell of the road and streets and fresh air, Peter and the smell of his little cum covered cock are no longer present by the time I'm home and the car is locked up in the garage.

I skip food and go straight for a shower, trying to keep Peter from my thoughts as the hot spray of water hits my body. Relaxes my tense body, my hand messages my cock.

Runs over my balls, I lean on the glass wall of the shower for support, groaning as I squeeze my eyes shut and face the spray of water. Peter the only thing on my mind while I jerk myself to completion.

The idea that he'd had someone else touch him floats into my head when I'm spurting cum over the wall of the shower. Growling possessively and tugging harder on my cock at the images that fill my head of Peter helpless laid out for someone else - FUCK! I climb out of the shower and don't bother with a towel as I storm into my kitchen and grab my phone, punching in Peter's already memorised number, putting it to my ear as I wait for him to answer.

"Hello?" He finally says after way too many fucking rings. The fucking bastard was going to pay.

"You let another guy touch your cock again and I'm gonna kill him." I hang up before he answers and throw my phone across the room once I do.

What the fuck has gotten into me?! I practically scream at myself as I stalk across the room and collect the pieces of my phone, it's not as bad as it could be. I have a spare.


	7. The Anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Peter._

"So, uh, school?" He asks awkwardly from across the table, it's just us for dinner and it sucks. Pepper decided it would be a good bonding opportunity to skip dinner with us so we were left to make conversation. It simply sucks.

"School?" I echo, rolling the tip of my fork through my barely touched spaghetti and meatballs. They remind me of May's cooking and I miss her and so I lose my appetite. I look up at the man I had always admired and wait for him to come up with something to say. He doesn't. I sigh and lean back in my chair. I miss May. I wish Pepper hadn't left us to fend for ourselves, I like when she's here, she makes things easier, she gets it, gets it from both our perspectives so it's easier. I wish it was easier but it's not so I just look at him and wonder how the hell it's meant to get better between us when it's, well, like this.

"Look, kid," I look up from my food at him and he looks like he's fighting just as many battles as I feel like I am. Maybe we're just fighting the same ones without realising it. He sighs, it sounds like mine or maybe mine sounds like his? He downs the rest of his water and gets up out of his chair. Collects his cup and his plate.

"I've got a meeting in the morning but after that we can hang out, if you want?" I watch him dump his plate and cup in the sink, I nod and stay quiet at the table. He nods and leaves.

I'm left alone. Staring at the empty space where he had sat only seconds earlier. I want to cry, I want to smash the plate against the wall, maybe I just want him to hug me? I don't know and it makes my head spin that I don't know. Why can't this just be simple? Why couldn't he have come into my life earlier?

My phone starts ringing, I don't want to answer it, probably May, phoning to ask how my day went and how could I tell her how my day went? Where do I even start with how my day went? The guy who basically fucked my brains out turns out to work with the dad he's really struggling to build a relationship with, not only does he work for him but he's actually my own personal babysitter? Oh, and let's not forget that I jacked off in his car on our way back from a diner and basically told him about my first time at the same time? I laugh bitterly and shake my head at myself, but the phone is still ringing and maybe just hearing May's voice will help? I reach for my phone and pick it up.

"Hello?" I say, trying to sound as happy as possible, for May's sake rather than my own.

"You let another guy touch your cock again," It's not May's voice, I'm sitting up straight in my chair at the sound of his voice, barely breathing as I listen to his obviously jealous voice hiss down the phone, sending goosebumps over my skin as he does.

"And I'm gonna kill him." He hangs up before I get the chance to answer but I don't care, I don't care because just like that, with one phone call, I'm hard and begging for him to phone me back, I disappear into my designated room after Wade hangs up. I plan my next plan of action.


	8. Instigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically they can't keep their hands off of each other.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

_Peter._

Wade arrives early in the morning, so early that I'm barely awake at the breakfast bar with my cereal when he saunters into the bright kitchen, red tinted shades on his face, a large coffee cup in his hand and a large bag of doughnuts in the other. We're alone, the Stark work day starting at the crack of dawn way downstairs in his workshop, I declined the offer of joining him, a choice I now regret as I'm faced with Wade again so soon after everything that happened yesterday. Regardless of who instigated what, I still feel awkward being around him.

"Is that the customary Stark pyjama 'fit?" He asks, his eyes flitting over my naked body besides the embarrassing gray boxers with printed sloths. If my cereal wasn't on the bar in front of my I would've dropped my face against the surface, I manage to resist the impulse as he sets the doughnuts down in front of me, I try to keep my face from going anymore pink as he pulls up a stool to sit right in front of me. Of course he just has to comment about how pink I am, which only makes me go red.

"Don't worry, Petey, I've seen you redder." The true meaning of his words aren't lost on me as he opens up his doughnut bag and pulls out a glazed one and takes a large bite out of it, grinning at me as I glare at him and force myself to eat my cereal. Resetting the man opposite me deeply as I do. He just had to roll up here for breakfast, with his hair all perfectly messy, like he rolled out of bed and didn't touch it. I would be surprised if this was the case. Ugh!

"So, hanging out with daddy today?" Wade asks as he takes a long sip of his coffee, grinning at me as he wiggles his eyebrows, I swallow my cereal and try not to throw the rest of my bowl in his smug face. No way I'd be able to explain that one to da - Tony.

"Something like that, what will you do if your services aren't needed?" I ask, as Wade digs into a chocolate covered doughnut once his glazed one is finished, he shrugs and looks around the kitchen as if thinking deeply about his answer, the fucker.

"Well, as I'm not the one with paparazzi up my ass every minute of every day, the world's my oyster, whatever the fuck that means, so I'll see where the wind takes me." It's a jarring answer with very little clarity and it's the last straw for my willpower as I tip the dregs of milk in the bottom of my bowl at him, ending up covering his face and shirt as the bowl clatters noisily to the floor. I know it's a mistake once Wade's cussing at me and jumping out of his seat to chase me, not that I give him chance to catch me as I make a break for freedom the second the bowl had been flipped.

I'm running through the unfamiliar home as Wade chases after me, promising to do all manner of hellish things to me once he captures me, I wonder if he's aware Tony's home to hear him or if he just doesn't care. Either way I don't care to enlighten him, rather I make it into my assigned bedroom and manage to have the door shut in his face before he manages to get a hold of me, not that stops him for long as he obviously knows the lay out to the place better than me as just as I'm pressed against the bedroom door thinking I'm safe, Wade's coming into the room through the en suite door, he's pinning me up against the door before I manage to have it open to escape.

His hand covers my mouth to keep me from calling out with his other pins my arms above my head, his body pressed against mine into the door, fuck! I'm curious as to what he's gonna do but I'm not left waiting long before Wade's pressing his knee between my legs and slowly unclasping his hand from around my mouth, I don't talk as he runs his fingers through his milk wet hair, his eyes narrowed and focused wholly on me. My stomach does flips at our close proximity, I can't deny that the situation isn't kind of what I was hoping for.

"You just don't quit, do you?" I shake my head and he smirks in response, leaning in close to me as his lips touch mine, fireworks set off in my stomach as his hand cups my jaw and he starts kissing me more passionately, it's our first proper kiss.

It's my firs kiss.


	9. Closer Than You'd Like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Peter._

It lasts a matter of minutes, like a scene from a coming of age flick on Netflix. A quick make-out session with the forbidden lover in the privacy of a not-so-private room. His hands are on my hips and my fingers are in his hair, it's intense. Like electricity. I don't want it to end but it does. It ends with a knock on the door I'm pressed against, Wade claps his hands over my lips in a second, we hold our breath. "Uh, kid?" It's Tony's voice, awkward and closer than I'd ever want it to be, given my current situation. I look at Wade for what to do, he doesn't know. Neither of us have any idea what to do. His hand is still over my mouth, my fingers are still in his hair.

"Pete?" He knock s again and there's no point in hoping he'll go, I move Wade's hand from my mouth. "Yeah?" My voice is a little messed up due to having Wade's lips on mine but hopefully it'll just be passed off due to the door between us. "I wondered if you, uh - If you'd like to come have a look at the workshop?" My head falls back against the door, Wade's hand slips down to rest against my chest where my heart pounds, I stare at the ceiling and squeeze my eyes shut. I hate this. I hate this all.

"Yeah, just - I'm just gonna get dressed," I call, Wade's fingers feel surreal on my skin. "Sure, sure, sure. I'll be waiting," We listen as Tony's footsteps retreat, this time heard as they go, I look back at Wade who lets out a breath he'd been holding in, I slump against the door, shutting my eyes. "We can't go round in circles," I say finally, opening my eyes to look at Wade, he's looking at me and I don't feel watched, I feel seen. "I can't fuck a kid," Wade says, his voice soft.

"I know you don't think yourself a kid, and maybe you're right," Wade says, his voice low as his eye intense, his words keep me from objecting. "Maybe you're not a kid and we're a perfect match but you're 17, Peter." I understand once he's said it, the drop in my stomach tells me without a doubt that I understand and it fucking sucks that I do.

"So what do we do?" I hate how I sound when I speak, like I'm just a lost kid after all, like I'm confirming all of what Wade thinks of me, he looks just as lost as I do, his hands on my skin as he puts his forehead against mine, stares into my eyes and there's a flash of anger there. "We get to know each other," His voice is soft and I think that he hates how he sounds just much as I hate how I sound, I lick my lips and nod, a fraction due to our connected foreheads. "What happens after that?" He laughs and pulls himself away from me. His hands leaving phantom heat in their place.

"That's up to you."


	10. Move Me.

* * *

_Peter._

His workroom is unlike anything I've ever seen before, even before in the magazine articles and the interviews he'd do and the things he'd show - _All of it,_ _none of it_ even touched the sides of what it's _actually_ like being inside _the_ workroom of _the_ Tony Stark. I'm like a kid dreaming all the impossible things. I wonder around, hesitant to touch _anything,_ no matter how many times he says I can. The technology that surrounds me is madness come true. He hangs back and lets me explore, watches with his arms crossed over his chest and a wide green stretched over his face as he watches me explore his space.

"I can't - This is crazy! Insane!" I say, grinning at him over my shoulder as I crouch in front of the workbench and examine all the extraordinary things the man stood behind me creates in his _spare time._ "It's _your_ insane now, kid." He says, clapping his hands together suddenly and walking to stand besides me, crouching so we're level, it's the most I've seen him move in my presence before, the most I've seen him smile, the most I've seen him do anything. It stirs up all the unpleasant feelings inside of me again and I want to escape them immediately, but I don't think I want to escape him quite so much now. I think that's a good thing.

"How's your physics?" He asks, leaping to his feet and moving across the massive space to grab paper and pens, I follow him and we end up sitting on a circular white couch that's stained with oil and other mystery liquids that probably came from one of his inventions, he sets the paper and pens down on the metal makeshift coffee table in front of us and starts talking about a million things at a time that I never thought anyone else would ever talk or think about. It's crazy that we seem to think alike despite the lack of time we've had together. Maybe I could get used to being around Tony Stark after all.


	11. Food Fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Peter._

Dinner is spent with Pepper as well as Tony tonight, she's back earlier than expected from a meeting so she's able to come and help me cook, because what Tony deems to be cooking is so far from the truth it's nearly a _concern_ how he survived so many years _without_ Pepper cooking for him. Of course once he is ushered away from the surface he stood in front of, Pepper taking away the knife he had in his hand he was using to _butcher_ the vegetables with, he starts making small sulky comments. It's highly entertaining and unlike anything I had ever considered him doing. **"** _See_ **,** _Peter?_ See how he pouts like a little kid?" Pepper teases once Tony's been made redundant, pouting as he watches Pepper professionally mince the veg for the sauce. I laugh and nod my head in agreement.

"I'm not pouting!" He throws his hands up, backing away from the counter as he refuses to accept Pepper's accusations, even going so far as to throw a peanut shell at her when she keeps insisting that he is pouting. "Hey! Hey! I'm an innocent party!" I say, ducking my head as he starts throwing peanuts at me too. "No, you're not kid. You smiled, therefore, you _are_ the enemy!" He says, throwing several at me at once, Pepper and I retaliate with the diced vegetables. It's all fun and games then when it's level footing. Tony throwing the peanuts left in the palm of his hand and then grabbing the bowl still sat on the counter where he had been pouting to reload with while Pepper and I gradually build up to throwing half chopped carrots and then whole onions at Tony as he retreats back into the lounge area behind one of Pepper's designer sofas that she promises to avenge should it get damaged in the crossfire. "Okay! Okay! Truce! But only because I know the kid can't aim the tomato in his hand!" Tony says, raising his hands up from behind the sofa followed by his head and then slowly he stands back up.

"Did you just insult my aim? The aim I probably inherited from _you?"_ He's caught between what to do and the yet-to-be-thrown tomato in my hand seems to grow heavier with each second that ticks by with it still in my hand. Tony has a split second to duck behind the sofa again before _Pepper's_ the one grabbing the tomato out of my hand and throwing it at Tony, sacrificing her sofa as she does. What ensues is a blur of laughter and full on bodily harm as Tony vaults the sofa and dives to tackle me to the ground, pelting peanuts at me I'm pinned beneath him helpless. We're laughing and it's like he's always been my dad, like Pepper's always been a part of my life, with how easy it is to laugh and to try and wrestle him off of me. "Teach you to sass your old man!" Tony says as he runs out of peanuts to assault me with so moves on to putting me in a headlock and roughing his hand through my hair. His words tumbling from his lips as if they've been said a million times before and not for the first. It chokes my throat up but in a good way, it makes me feel happy for the first time hearing him refer to himself as my dad. I don't know how long we're left messing around on the floor for, trying to get one up on the other but by the time that we both mutually agree to a draw, Pepper's long gone and we're left to clean up the mess we'd made with what was supposed to have been our dinner.

Neither of us mention what Tony had said, but when he tells me to help him finish cooking my ruffing my hair and calling me son, I don't tell him otherwise, I just smile and hope that maybe this is the start of better things.


End file.
